New Heroes In Town
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: A pair of sisters from Lexicon travel to Earth for shelter. Not just any girls, but the princesses of Lexicon. They soon find that their long-lost sister also lives here. And eventually, they help each other find love. Not just any love, though. TRUE love. WordGirl/CHF, and 2 OC/OC pairings.
1. Prologue

New Heroes In Town

**Yes. A multi-chaptered Huggy/WordGirl fanfic.**

**FOR THE RECORD: Huggy becomes human at the end or close to the end. So yeah, don't go yelling at me because he's a monkey for the most part. And 'Sir FluffyTail' did not come from my mind. It came from my friend. It's what she called my dog, whose real name is Echo.**

**I don't own WG.**

_Prologue_

"Please, Chancellor! You can't _do_ this!" the Lexiconian princess cried out, tears flowing from her eyes. She couldn't believe it; She'd simply asked a question. And that little question had completely morphed her view of her best friend, and was now getting said friend _taken away_.

"I am sorry, Princess Lola. But he cannot be here as long as those sinful feelings are in his heart. You have one hour to say goodbye" the Chancellor responded. And with that, he went to tell Lola's mother the news.

Lola, a blonde wavy-haired girl with sapphire blue eyes dropped to her knees, sobbing. She soon heard her sister approaching. The one who was dealing with the exact same thing she was.

"I'm guessing it wasn't good?" she heard. Lola looked up, and saw that her sister was also close to crying, and she didn't even _know_ what would happen.

"No, Pamilia. It was not... He wants us to send them away. He said they were going to put them on a rocket, and send them to a random planet. A _random planet_... We have one hour to say goodbye" Lola's tears flowed even more. She couldn't help it... She never even got to say...

Pamilia bit her lip, staring at the door to the throne room. She could hear their mother and father arguing. Their mother had always been a stickler for tradition. Whereas their father cared for nothing but his daughter's happiness.

Their father always lost _that_ battle, though.

Lola finally calmed herself enough to stand, but barely. Her legs shook like Jello when she finally was at her full height. Pamilia finally knew what to do, Lola could tell. That managed to calm her down, at least a little.

"We'll sneak onto the rocket"

Ordinarily Lola would have berated her raven-haired sister for breaking such rules. But desperate times call for desperate measures...

And this was _most definitely_ a desperate time.

* * *

Lola and Pamilia hid behind the rocket, waiting for someone to load their friends on the ship.

"I wonder why no one bothered to guard the back door to the rocket?" Lola whispered. Pamilia rolled her eyes as she responded,

"Probably because it's like, three inches away from a _cliff_" she gestured to the orange ocean below. Lola shivered and nodded.

When they heard the loud bang, signaling that the front door had been closed and locked, they opened the door and rushed in, making sure to lock it.

Their friends looked up in shock. They were both tied up, and rather tightly too. It almost seemed as if their parents (or at least their mother) wanted them to suffocate.

"It's okay, Sir FluffyTail. I'm here..." Lola rushed to untie the dog's rope. He looked at her gratefully.

"_Pamilia. Why are they putting us on the rocket?_" Pamilia's black rabbit asked as he was untied.

"...Well, um..." Pamilia felt rather uncomfortable saying why they were being forced to a planet against their will. The poor things didn't even know what she and her sister had discovered...

"Never mind that. I'm going to override the controls" Lola said. She went to the rocket's main controls, and punched in a code.

"_Where are we going?_" Sir FluffyTail asked. Lola bit her lip as she punched in the final bit of the code. And she grinned.

"Earth"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**I don't own WG.**

Becky Botsford, AKA WordGirl, sat in her spaceship hideout, just talking with Bob, AKA Captain HuggyFace. He was her best friend, he was the one who stood by her no matter what.

_Especially _during her troubles with her crush.

"I mean, how oblivious can he get?! I've been giving him so many hints since fifth grade! Then he turns and asks VIOLET to the Valentine's Dance!" she whined, hugging one of her dolls to her chest. She wasn't crying, which she found odd, since most girls who had a crush on a guy would blubber for weeks when said guy went to the dance with the girl's best friend.

Nevertheless, Huggy always would comfort her. And this time was no different.

"_Don't worry about him. He's just a crush; Your feelings will pass eventually and you'll fall for someone else_" he squeaked. She smiled softly. It was true; She knew that this was just some silly childhood crush. Why was she getting so worked up?

"Thanks Huggy" she replied, wrapping her partner in a hug. He smiled gently and hugged her back.

It was the moments like these when Huggy wished he could tell her; When he wished she knew more about Lexicon, so when or if he confessed, she would know that there would be a chance.

But sadly, things can't always be perfect. She didn't know about the Lexiconian animals, she had no idea about the reason she could perfectly understand his every word. And most of all, she didn't know her real family.

But that last one worked in his favor. If, by some fantastic dreamlike miracle, she could feel the same, she wouldn't know that on her planet... He would not be worthy. Her family would disapprove, and he would get sent into the far reaches of space, like all those other 'special' animals that fell for the human-Lexiconians.

He was brought out of his thought process when there was a VERY loud crash just outside. Becky jumped about a mile in the air, which wasn't helped by her flight abilities, and her eyes nearly bulged out of her head. Squinting suspiciously, she grabbed Huggy's hand and dragged him outside. Only to find a spaceship kind of like hers, but this one was blue instead of red.

They were about to go into the crater and investigate, when the hatch opened. Becky and Bob stepped back, with Becky taking a fighting stance.

Suddenly, two girls came out. One was leading a medium-sized white lab who wore an outfit similiar to Huggy's. The other girl held a black bunny, who also wore an outift like Huggy's.

The girl with the dog looked up, and grinned. She flew up, startling Becky.

This girl had blonde wavy hair and bright blue eyes. She wore an outfit similiar to Becky's WordGirl outfit, but with purple in place of red. She smiled kindly at Becky.

"Becky? Is that really you?" she whispered, too stunned to speak any louder. Becky raised an eyebrow. She was in her WordGirl outfit. How could this strange person know her secret identity? She decided not to question it and answered truthfully.

"Yeah, I'm Becky. And I suppose I'm supposed to know you?" she didn't mean for it to come out so rudely. But the girl didn't seem to mind. She turned to her friend, and told her to fly up.

"Hi!" the second girl greeted Becky warmly.

This girl had raven hair tied into a long ponytail, brown eyes, and she wore a green version of Becky's outfit. Her bunny seemed to snuggle into her embrace.

"Nice to meet you" Becky said, though she was still confused.

"I'm Lola. This is Pamilia. We're..." the blonde began to explain, but bit her lip.

"We should go inside your spaceship. If you scream, no one can hear you in there"

Becky raised an eyebrow at how that sounded, but nevertheless led Lola, the dog and Pamilia into her hideout.

Becky sat her 'guests' down on a couch, and motioned for them to begin explaining.

"Well... We're from Lexicon, for starters" Pamilia stated. Becky nodded, and Huggy began to get a bad feeling. He just knew that these two would bring her back, and they would teach her the ways of Lexicon, and then he would never be with her, ever.

"Um, see, our sister... Back when we were babies, she wandered onto a spaceship. The ship left our planet, with our sister on board. Nobody really cared, since there were still us two left to take on the royal responsibilites later in life" Lola explained. Becky raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, two things... One, this 'sister' you're talking about, I assume it's me, right?" she inquired. Pamilia nodded slowly, while Lola just looked to the ground.

"Alright... Second, what do you mean by 'royal' responsibilities?" Becky asked, putting airquotes around 'royal'.

"We were born into the family of Lexonia, the rulers of our planet. Had you been there for your eighth birthday, you would have had your rite of passage to become a princess, with the regular tasks of an Earth princess. But since you weren't, I suppose you're not technically royalty" Pamilia answered. Becky slowly nodded. Lola continued the explaination.

"Anyway, the reason we're here is..." Lola looked to her white lab, and Pamilia looked at her arms, where she still clutched the bunny.

"Uh... Maybe we should tell you later. It's kind of... Well, it's not the type of thing we should discuss in front of our friends" Lola finally said. Becky swore she saw a bit of worry flash through the lab's eyes.

"Right, okay. Well, do you guys want to stay at my house for the time being?" Becky suggested. Pamilia and Lola agreed.

* * *

That night, Becky, Lola and Pamilia sat in Becky's room. Their friends had said they wanted to stay at the spaceship, to which the girls happily complied.

"I wonder why they wanted to stay behind?" Becky wondered. Pamilia bit her lip. She and Lola had a pretty good guess, but didn't say anything.

"Oh, well. Why did you not want them in the room?" Becky asked, staring at the two girls. Lola decided it was now or never.

"Well... See, we woke up one morning, and we could understand what they were saying to us-"

"But I always thought all Lexiconians could understand animals" Becky cut her off.

"No. That's not it. At first I thought we were going insane... But I decided to ask our Chancellor. He's pretty knowlegable... So, when I found out what was going on..." Lola choked up a little, so Pamilia began to speak.

"See, it turned out that if a Lexiconian animal is able to communicate with someone of another species... They break down all their barriers for that one being. They give them everything. Their heart, mind and soul. In other words, they're in love with that person" Pamilia's eyes glazed over. Lola calmed down then, and began to talk again. Though Becky wasn't listening much at this point.

"They can change form for their love, too. All it needs is a verbal assurance that the feeling is mutual, and the animal will transform" Lola stated. Becky just stared blankly at the wall, her face unreadable.

"But after the Chancellor explained all that to me... He said that it was considered a sin on our planet to have unrequited feelings. How that is in someone's control, I don't really know. Either way, he told our parents, the king and queen, and they put our... Friends on the ship. Originally they would have sent them to some distant planet at the edge of the universe. But Pamilia and I managed to sneak on board and set the coordinates for... Well, for your general area I suppose..."

"But I don't know if I feel that way. Neither does Lola. We're so confused and... We're trying to keep the fact that we know about their feelings a secret. At least until we figure out our own" Pamilia added. Becky stayed silent for a full five minutes before responding.

"I can understand Huggy. If he really loves me... I just... I don't know" she whispered, looking from the wall down to her hands.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the spaceship hideout, the sidekick-animals are having a similiar conversation.

"_We're waiting for them to make a move, or say something. They're obviously confused_" the black bunny, Mister Puffpuff said to Huggy.

"_Well, what if they've explained it all to Becky? She'll know how I feel..._" Huggy's squeaks trailed off, his gaze drifting to the floor.

"_She could feel the same. As long as you don't rush her into a decision, and wait for her to say something... There's a chance_" the white lab, Sir FluffyTail assured. Huggy continued staring at the floor.

"_...I hope she'll at least want to stay friends_"

Mister Puffpuff laughed, and Huggy's head shot up angrily. He clenched his teeth, doing his best to not kill the thing.

"_What's so funny?_"

Mister Puffpuff smiled, and replied,

"_With all the things you two have been through together, I doubt this type of thing will ruin your friendship. If anything, she'll trust you even more_"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Do not own WG.**

Becky yawned as she awoke the next morning.

_'Wow, I slept so well... I expected to have some dream where Huggy confesses to me, but I didn't...' _she thought. She then frowned as a realization dawned on her.

Why was she so calm? After her initial shock wore off last night, you'd expect her to feel awkward about her friend now, right? But she wasn't. Actually...

She even felt happy! Happier than she'd ever been. Not to mention how well she'd slept...

_'Is it possible that I could return Huggy's feelings?'_

As soon as she thought that, she knew it was true.

Before she could ponder ways to tell him, her mother came in, holding a sky blue dress. It was sparkling on the collar, and had feathers at the hem.

Her eyes went wide. That dress was for the Valentine's Dance. Which was _tonight_.

"Hi sweetie! I'm just putting this on your bed for tonight!" her mother said happily. Her gaze drifted to Lola and Pamilia.

"Are your friends going to go, too? We still have your backup dresses" she asked. Becky thought about that for a moment.

"I'll ask" she finally said. Her mother nodded and left.

* * *

Later, Becky and her sisters were sitting back in the hideout. Huggy, Puffpuff and FluffyTail had gone off somewhere, leaving the girls to analyze their feelings some more.

Well, they could have. But instead they talked about the dance.

"Do you have a date, Becky?" Lola asked. Becky bit her lip as her heart sank.

"N-no... The guy I like is going with someone else" she responded. She wondered why she felt like this, when she had just realized her love for Huggy.

"Wait, what?! You mean you don't return Huggy's feelings?!" Pamilia shouted, jumping up as her eyes widened.

"No... Well, yes... Maybe, I'm not sure" Becky admitted. Pamilia frowned.

"Well, our parents will probably come looking for us. We probably don't have much time, so you'd better figure it out fast" Pamilia demanded. Lola glared at her.

"You can't just tell someone to figure out their feelings"

"But..."

Lola and Pamilia looked to Becky, who was once more staring at her hands as she spoke.

"Maybe I can push myself into a realization"

"What?" Pamilia and Lola said at the same time. Becky took a deep breath and began to explain her plan.

"When we get to the dance, I want you guys to leave me and Huggy alone. Then, one of you goes and requests a slow song. When Huggy sees the guy I liked-" she noted with astonishment that she used the past tense that time.

"When we see the guy I liked dancing with his date, I'll try and look sad so he'll ask me to dance"

"What if he doesn't?" Lola pointed out.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there. Anyway, we'll walk onto the dance floor... And we just dance. Keep the slow song requests flowing as long as possible, and eventually, in the heat of the moment... He just might kiss me"

"Emphasis on 'might'. But I guess it's better than sitting around waiting for a realization" Pamilia reluctantly agreed.

They spent the next two hours compiling a list of slow songs from the internet, until their friends came back.

* * *

At precisely eight PM, Becky's mother dropped the girls off in front of the school. They had gotten permission from the principal to bring Mister Puffpuff and Sir FluffyTail, along with Huggy.

The moment the three girls stepped through the doors, all male eyes were laid on them. Jaws dropped. And a few guys even got slapped by their dates.

Becky had ditched her headband, and let her mother curl her hair so it framed her face just right. She wore no makeup, save for some ruby lipstick. Her dress fit in all the right places, showing off her curves. And she had used some teal high heels to complete the look.

Lola had chosen to keep her usual hairstyle, and was wearing some light purple eyeshadow. She wore a loose green dress that went to her calves, and black strappy heels.

As for Pamilia, her hair had been let down for the evening, and she had chosen a light blush and shiny lipgloss. She wore a purple sleeveless dress that went to her kneecaps, and hugged her just so. For footwear she chose a pair of lilac ballet shoes.

They truly looked like goddesses, and their friends were having an even harder time than usual fighting down their feelings.

"I'm gonna go request a good song" Pamilia casually said. Lola excused herself to the snack table, and Becky slowly, and awkwardly, walked around, holding Huggy's hand as she did so.

Within a few minutes, the DJ's voice came over the speakers.

"Alright, everyone. Grab that special someone and pull 'em close, because it's time for some _slow_ _dancin'_"

With that, a tune that the girls had chosen earlier came on. A lot of the girls who were on the dance floor were pulled close by their dates. Those who had none were soon asked to dance, and quickly Becky spotted Scoops and Violet. Violet's head was on his chest, while Scoops rested his cheek to the top of her head.

Instantly she put on the saddest face she could, without seeming too obvious. Huggy noticed quickly, and followed her gaze to the couple.

Huggy felt a pang in his heart as he looked between Becky's face and the couple. He knew she still had that crush, and it wouldn't be right to ask...

"_Do you want to dance?_" Damn. Apparently, his mouth had a mind of its own.

Becky glanced down, and smiled sweetly.

"Sure"

Huggy knew better than to question, so he led his love- Err, _friend_ out to the middle of the dance floor.

Their stance was a bit awkward, due to the height difference. Huggy managed to pull himself close, and Becky held him there as they began to sway to the music.

Both Huggy and Becky couldn't help but blush at their close proximity. Heck! They were having a hard time keeping their lips from touching! But they managed to hide their red faces by just staring at the floor. They soon noticed the heat from each others' faces, and nervously looked up.

When Huggy looked at her face, his mind shut down. With the way her hair framed her angelic face, and her ruby lips... He couldn't help but stare at her beauty. While he did so, he thought of everything else he loved about her. Her amazing vocabulary, her pure soul bent on good and justice... Even her horrible dancing was appealing to him.

He didn't realize that, while he was so concentrated on his thoughts, he'd been leaning closer. Becky did, though. Her cheeks turned scarlet, as she leaned closer too. Soon their lips met, and Becky's eyes closed in complete bliss, as did Huggy's.

Their hearts beat fifty miles a minute, completely in sync. And during the five seconds that their lips were together, Becky knew. She knew she loved him. She knew she would _always_ love him. No matter what, because in those five seconds, Becky found that they were meant to be.

But when they parted, Huggy's eyes went wide. He stared in shock for all of two seconds at what he'd just done.

"Huggy, I-"

But she didn't get a chance to finish. Because Huggy squirmed from her grip and ran away. He ran outside, barely noticing the tears escaping his eyes.

As he ran down the street, thunder and lightning came. Drops of water pounded to the ground, mixing with his tears.

Rain. The only weather that ever matches your emotions.


End file.
